My Lovely Sensei
by Dianzu
Summary: Eren Jaeger, seorang murid yang sangat mengagumi gurunya yang dingin, Levi Ackerman. [discontinued; rivaere]
1. I: Eren dan Levi sensei

**MY LOVELY SENSEI**

 **Pair :**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warning! GS, TYPO, OOC.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini~**

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, gadis berumur 17 tahun yang menyandang status sebagai siswi kelas 11 di SMA Survey Corps. Eren bukanlah murid yang aktif di sekolah, dia adalah murid yang sangat ceroboh. Sering sekali lupa dengan tugas sekolah.

Walaupun ceroboh, Eren adalah gadis yang ceria. Bahkan, saking ceria nya ia bisa menjadi gila bersama teman-temannya.

"Armin, ayo gila bersamaku." ucap Eren dengan senyum gila nya.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur." balas Armin, gadis berambut pendek pirang yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kacamata nya.

"Ayolah, kita hanya gila sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai." Eren pun memaksa Armin agar gila bersamanya.

Armin pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu tidur. Eren pun tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengerjai Armin. Ia tetap bersikap gila didekat Armin.

Armin Arlert, gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pendek pirangnya itu hanya mendengus pasrah. Jika Eren sudah mulai gila, sudah pasti ia akan ikut menjadi gila.

Akhirnya, dua gadis yang duduk bersama dibarisan paling belakang pun gila bersama.

Selain Armin, Eren juga senang mengerjai temannya yang bernama Sasha Braus dan Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka berempat adalah sekawan gila.

"Kim Taehyung itu punyaku, jadi jangan direbut." ucap Sasha memarahi Eren.

"Kau juga, jangan merebut Jeon Jungkook! Dia itu bias ku!" kini Eren yang memarahi Sasha.

Bisa dibilang, mereka berempat adalah Kpopers dan Otaku.

"Halah, kalian sibuk berebut bias dari tadi, kayak bias nya mau aja sama kalian." ucapan Armin kini yang membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Memang miris terkadang menjadi fans yang selalu berharap bisa berjodoh dengan bias.

Mikasa hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah cengo Eren dan Sasha.

"Mau ke kantin?" ajak Mikasa.

"Mau, aku lapar." ucap Sasha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau memang tukang makan, dasar _Monyet Lapar_." ucap Eren meledek Sasha.

" _Sialan_ kau Ren!" Sasha pun memukul punggung Eren sadis.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kantin, mereka berempat, lebih tepatnya Eren dan Sasha yang tidak habis-habis nya ribut soal bias. Armin dan Mikasa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sha, lihat ke samping!" teriak Eren keras.

"Tidak mau! _Sialan_ kau pake teriak-teriak segala!" kini Sasha menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Jean _senpai_! Dapat salam dari Sasha!" teriak Eren saat mereka berjalan melewati kelas 12-D.

" _Bangsat_ kau Eren, akan kubalas kau." ucap Sasha lalu pergi duluan ke arah kantin.

Eren yang melihat tingkah Sasha hanya tertawa geli.

Mereka pun memesan makanan di kantin. Kantin hari ini terlihat sangat ramai, bahkan mereka sampai menunggu lama.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka mencari tempat duduk dan makan bersama. Tentu saja, kegiatan makan mereka diiringi dengan bercandaan dan pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan Eren dan Sasha. Mereka adalah biang ribut.

"Armin, lihat kebelakang. Ada Erwin!" ucap Eren kepada Armin.

Armin yang mendengarnya pun hanya memakan makanannya santai, padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat berdebar-debar.

"Jangan sok tidak peduli begitu, Min. Aku tahu kau pasti berdebar-debar." goda Eren.

" _Sialan_ kau Eren." ucap Armin singkat lalu melahap makanannya.

"Duh, Erwin terlihat semakin gagah dan tinggi loh. Tubuh nya sangat atletis." kini Sasha yang menggoda Armin.

"Punggung Erwin sangat kokoh dan lebar. Pasti sangat nyaman bersender di punggungnya." Mikasa pun menggoda Armin yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

Eren, Sasha, dan Mikasa pun hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Armin yang menurut mereka sangat imut. Armin hanya menenggelamkan kepala nya karena malu.

"Habis ini, mau ke perpustakaan?" tawar Mikasa.

"Boleh, aku bosan didalam kelas." ucap Armin.

Setelah makan, mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Jika orang-orang biasanya menggunakan perpustakaan untuk mencari ilmu dan membaca buku, mereka berempat menggunakannya sebagai tempat bermain handphone, tidur, dan bersantai.

Karena dari awal sudah dijelaskan bahwa mereka berempat adalah sekawan gila.

"Kudengar _Shingeki no Kyojin season 2_ sudah _ongoing_ , loh." ucap Armin.

"Memang, bahkan sudah sampai episode 6." ucap Mikasa.

"Astaga, aku tidak sabar untuk menontonnya." ucap Armin yang sangat antusias.

Armin Arlert, walaupun ia jarang belajar, tapi jangan pernah ragukan kemampuan otaknya. Ia adalah si ranking 1.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik. Disini perpustakaan." ucap Mike, penjaga perpustakaan.

Mereka pun terdiam, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Eren yang sedang memainkan handphone nya pun tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah buku berwarna biru. Penasaran, Eren pun mengambil buku tersebut lalu membacanya.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Levi. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanji Zoe, guru biologi yang paling _nyentrik_ di sekolah.

"Perpustakaan."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mengambil buku yang tertinggal."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan." ucap Hanji dramatis, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang merelakan anaknya pergi jauh.

"Cih, aku bukan anakmu." jawab Levi datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanji.

Levi Ackerman, pria berkacamata berusia 27 tahun, menyandang status sebagai guru sejarah di SMA Survey Corps. Memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan walaupun terlihat dingin dan tubuh yang sangat atletis seperti atlet.

Banyak para murid yang mengagumi dirinya, sosoknya yang dingin dan sangat berwibawa. Levi sendiri pun tidak terlalu suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian, ia tidak suka bersosialisasi.

"Astaga, bukankah itu Levi _sensei_?"

"Aaa~ dia sangat tampan!"

"Dia seperti _husbando_ yang keluar dari dunia anime!

"Dia masih _single_ ternyata."

Ya, seperti itulah ucapan para murid ketika melihat sosok Levi.

 _'Cih, dasar remaja labil.'_ batin Levi.

Levi pun tetap berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sesekali ia melihat para siswi yang sedang melihatnya.

Levi pun masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Ada apa Levi?" tanya Mike sambil menghampiri Levi.

"Aku ingin mencari buku ku, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Levi.

"Buku? Buku yang mana?" tanya Mike.

"Buku berwarna merah. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Levi.

Mike pun berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, yang tebal bukan?" tanya Mike memastikan.

"Yap, buku itu sekarang dimana?" tanya Levi.

"Sepertinya ada di kursi yang paling pojok. Yang ada empat murid itu." ucap Mike sambil menunjuk kursi yang di duduki Eren dan kawan-kawan.

Levi yang melihat Eren sedang membaca bukunya pun langsung menghampiri kursi yang di duduki Eren.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat suka membaca buku ku." ucap Levi datar.

Eren, Armin, Sasha, dan Mikasa pun sontak melihat kearah Levi. Terutama Eren, kini tubuhnya panas dingin saat melihat tatapan tajam Levi.

"L-levi _sensei?_ " ucap Eren gugup.

Melihat kegugupan Eren sontak membuat teman-temannya menyeringai. Mereka tahu kalau Eren sangat mengagumi _sensei_ yang terkenal dingin ini.

"Eren sangat suka membaca, Levi _sensei_." ucap Sasha menyeringai kepada Eren. Eren hanya melotot kearah Sasha.

"Katanya Eren suka baca buku punya _sensei_." kini Armin yang mulai menggoda Eren.

"Bahkan, tadi Eren sempat ingin membawa buku itu pulang." kini Mikasa angkat bicara. Semuanya pun terkikik melihat wajah Eren yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

' _Bangsat kalian semua.'_ rutuk Eren dalam hati.

Levi pun hanya menatap wajah Eren datar.

"Benarkah itu, bocah?" kini Levi bertanya kepada Eren.

Eren bingung setengah hati. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Melihat ekspresi gugup Eren membuat Armin, Sasha, dan Mikasa menahan tawa.

Ingin sekali Eren memasukkan wajah mereka kedalam kloset sekolah yang tidak dibersihkan selama 6 bulan dan mengusap wajah mereka dengan wipol.

"I-ini b-buku p-punya _s-sensei_?" tanya Eren dengan gugup.

"Ya." balas Levi singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Eren pun memberikan buku tersebut kepada Levi. Ia pun keluar dari perpustakaan dengan lari terbirit-birit seperti orang yang sedang _cepirit._

Kejadian tersebut pun sukses membuat Armin, Mikasa, dan Sasha tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei kalian, ini di perpustakaan." ucap Levi menatap datar mereka bertiga.

Armin, Mikasa, dan Sasha pun terdiam. Levi pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Eren yang malu pun bersembunyi di dalam toilet. Ia tidak berani bertemu dengan _sensei_ idamannya.

 _'Sial, Levi sensei semakin tampan.'_

Eren pun merenung di dalam toilet, jantung nya berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Sesekali ia menampar-nampar kecil pipi nya karena malu.

 _'Sudah, tidak usah di pikirkan.'_

Eren pun memberanikan diri keluar dari toilet. Ia kembali menuju kelas sambil berlari dengan cepat.

"Eren, kau darimana saja?" tanya Mikasa saat melihat Eren kembali.

"Merenung." jawab Eren.

"Pasti di toilet." ucap Armin.

Eren tidak bisa mengelak, karena itu adalah fakta.

"Duh, yang habis bertemu dengan _sensei_." goda Sasha. _Sial_ , Sasha membuat wajah Eren memerah sekarang.

Mereka berempat pun kembali bercanda seperti biasa. Sesekali Sasha menggoda Eren yang habis berbicara dengan Levi. Eren pun tersenyum sendiri.

 _'Bagaimana jika aku dan sensei berpacaran?_ '

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 ** _Halooo, saya kembali dengan membawakan ff abal-abal ini. Kisah ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu teman saya :3 mohon maaf jika ff ini masih kurang memuaskan, karena saya tidak pandai memuaskan orang x"D /digampol/_**

 ** _Sekian dan terimakasih, saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan._**

 ** _-levieren225_**


	2. II: Hanya sekadar mengagumi

**MY LOVELY SENSEI**

 **Pair :**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warning! GS, TYPO, OOC.**

 **Semoga kalian senang dengan ff ini**

.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian pernah merasa bingung dengan perasaan kalian sendiri?

Eren Jaeger, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Eren sangat mengagumi sosok Levi Ackerman. Guru sejarah yang terkenal dingin.

Hanya mengagumi, tidak lebih.

Tapi, semakin hari Eren semakin ragu dengan perasaannya.

Apakah ia hanya mengagumi sosok guru nya?

Eren merasa dirinya menjadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah drama. Dirinya yang dilanda kebingungan akan perasaan hatinya.

Eren menutup buku di depannya. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran matematika. Pelajaran yang dapat membuat jantung Eren berdebar-debar.

Tidak, bukan hanya Eren saja. Satu kelas sangat berdebar-debar.

"Baiklah, saya akan menunjuk satu murid untuk menyelesaikan soal didepan." ucap sang guru sambil melihat daftar absen.

Ternyata, semua murid takut. Takut disuruh maju ke depan oleh sang guru yang terkenal _killer_.

Semua murid yang berada didalam kelas tersebut hanya bisa berdoa. Mendoakan keselamatan mereka dari guru _killer_ mereka.

 _'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan lah diriku dari neraka ini.'_

 _'Semoga namaku tidak dipanggil.'_

 _'Semoga guru nya tiba-tiba kebelet berak,'_

Ya, seperti itulah doa mereka. Sungguh, dasar murid _biadab._

"Eren Jaeger."

 _DEG_

Murid-murid yang lain dapat bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

Tidak dengan Eren, tamat sudah riwayat hidupnya hari ini.

"Armin, tolong bantu aku! Huweee~" Eren merengek kepada Armin untuk membantu menyelesaikan soal-soal yang membuat kepala nya ingin pecah.

Armin dengan cekatan menulis beberapa cara di buku tulis.

"Eren Jaeger, maju kedepan. Tidak membawa buku apapun." sang guru yang tahu akan tindakan Eren pun berbicara.

Eren hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa. Selamat tinggal untuk kehidupannya yang tentram dan damai.

Eren pun bangkit dari duduknya. Maju ke papan tulis dengan langkah gontai.

 _'Siapapun, tolong kirimkan malaikat untuk melindungi ku,'_ batin Eren pasrah.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk kedalam kelas Eren.

"Maaf sudah menganggu kegiatan mengajar anda. Tapi, hari ini rapat guru dipercepat. Jadi saya harap anda segera keruang guru sekarang." ucapnya.

Astaga, itu Levi _sensei_!

"Baiklah, Levi-san. Kurasa pelajaran sampai disini. Kita bertemu minggu depan." sang guru _killer_ pun keluar dari kelas.

 _'Astaga, Levi sensei. Kau adalah malaikat ku.'_ batin Eren.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ Levi _sensei_ menyelamatkan ku dari neraka jahanam tadi." ucap Eren bahagia.

Bahagia? Tentu saja Eren sangat bahagia.

Ia diselamatkan oleh sang malaikat nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi _sensei_ nya.

Armin, Mikasa, dan Sasha hanya dapat terkekeh melihat tingkah Eren.

"Iya dah, yang lagi _falling in_ _love_." goda Sasha.

Eren semakin malu.

"Sayang sekali Levi _sensei_ tidak mengajar di kelas kita." ucap Armin.

"Kalau pun Levi _sensei_ mengajar di kelas kita, aku yakin Eren semakin giat belajar." goda Mikasa.

 _Sial,_ wajah Eren merah padam sekarang.

Mereka berempat pun jalan menuju kantin. Ya, kantin mereka dekat dengan ruang guru. Jadi, Eren dan kawan-kawan selalu melewati ruang guru.

Eren mengintip sekilas kedalam ruang guru.

Benar saja, guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

Eren melihat Levi sedang memperhatikan rapat. Wajahnya sangat serius dengan kacamata yang digunakannya.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren memerah melihat Levi. Sungguh, benar-benar pria _megane!_

Levi yang merasa diperhatikan pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dan benar saja, ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Kini, pandangan Eren dan Levi bertemu.

 _BLUSH_

"Eren! jangan lari!" teriak Armin mengejar Eren yang sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Levi hanya tersenyum tipis, _'Jadi, namanya Eren.'_

.

.

.

.

 _'Sialan, tadi kita bertatapan.'_ batin Eren.

Armin, Sasha, dan Mikasa pun mengejar Eren yang sudah berada di kantin.

" _Sialan_ kau Eren, lari mu cepat sekali." ucap Sasha sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Sebagai ganti nya, traktir kami minum!" ucap Mikasa.

"Enak saja!"

"Pesan 4 ice capuchino." ucap Armin memesan minuman.

"Tadi, Levi _sensei_ melihatku! Astaga aku malu!" ucap Eren sambil menarik rambut panjangnya frustasi.

"Sepertinya, Levi _sensei_ sudah kenal denganmu, Eren." ucap Armin sambil meminum minumannya.

"Mana mungkin! Aku saja tidak di ajari olehnya." kini Eren menyeruput minumannya.

Armin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya. Meminum ice capuchino nya dengan damai.

"Sasha, lihat. Ada Jean _senpai_!" ucap Mikasa pada Sasha.

Sasha segera melihat kearah Jean, dan benar saja. Jean sedang menuju ke kantin bersama teman-temannya.

" _Sial,_ kenapa Jean _senpai_ harus ke kantin sekarang." rutuk Sasha sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hey, Sasha Braus. Kau harus lihat kedepan." goda Eren.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sasha sambil tetap mengumpat dibalik punggung Armin.

"Hoho, Jean _senpai_. Ada seseorang yang sangat menyukai mu." ucap Eren menggoda Sasha.

"Dia sedang mengumpat dibelakang ku." ucap Armin sambil terkikik.

"Rambutnya dikuncir _senpai_." kini Mikasa ikut-ikutan menggoda Sasha.

Kalau saja mereka bertiga bukan temannya, sudah dipastikan Sasha akan menggiling tubuh mereka dan merebus mereka didalam panci panas milik ibu kantin.

Jean yang merasa sedang di bicarakan pun melihat kearah Sasha.

"Sasha! Lihat, Jean _senpai_ melihat kearahmu!" teriak Eren sambil menarik-narik baju Sasha.

" _Bangsat,_ jangan tarik bajuku!" Sasha pun segera lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kantin.

Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sasha.

"Ayo kita kembali kedalam kelas." ajak Eren.

Semua pun setuju

"Hei, kalian jangan pergi dulu! Kalian belum bayar minumannya!" teriak ibu kantin.

"Eren, kau saja yang bayar. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." Mikasa pun lari meninggalkan Eren dan Armin.

"Aku juga, mau mengerjakan tugas dikelas. Dadah Eren." Armin pun pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian dengan tagihan ibu kantin.

Dasar teman.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden kabur nya Sasha dari kantin, mereka bertiga kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Dimana Sasha?" tanya Mikasa.

"Entah, mungkin sedang bertapa di toilet." ucap Eren.

Semua pun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mikasa yang sibuk membaca novel, Eren yang sibuk mendengarkan musik, dan Armin yang sibuk membaca komik.

Sasha pun masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah memerah.

"Sasha, darimana saja kau?" tanya Armin.

"E-eh? A-anu aku habis dari toilet." ucap Sasha yang terdengar sangat gugup.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti kau dari toilet." ucap Eren.

Sasha pun duduk di kursi nya. Ia menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja.

"Minggu depan kita ulangan." ucap Armin

1

2

3

4

"APAAAA?!"

"Astaga! Armin, nanti aku kerumah mu ya? Aku mau belajar!" ucap Sasha.

"Aku juga, aku mau mempelajari beberapa bab yang kurang dimengerti." ucap Mikasa.

"Aku juga! Aku mau download film dirumahmu, wifi mu unlimited kan?" tanya Eren dengan wajah _bego_ nya.

 _KRIK KRIK_

"EREN _BAKAAAAA."_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Haiii saya balik dengan kelanjutan ff abal ini:")) saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah baca dan review ff abal ini:")) /elap ingus/. Dan saya akan membalas review kalian semua, horee /tebar bunga/.**

 **vanillacake123 : aihhh makasih banyak, ff first kiss nya udah di lanjut kok:"))**

 **SayaTest : mikasa abal dasar:((** **wkwk. terima kasih sudah mampir di ff abal ini***

 **levi love petra : eren hobi nya cepirit mulu di wc :(( /ditendang/ wkwkk terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini:))**

 **aku anak saman : levi kalo gs aneh ih, dia kan seme tulen:(( wkwk terima kasih sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:))**

 **beruang madu : jangan ngakak lebar-lebar, ntar laler pada masuk:(( /ditampar/ terimakasih sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:"))**

 **eren seme levi uke : mikasa masih menunggu yang pasti karena dia gak mau kena php :")) /plak/ terima kasih sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:"))**

 **Levi** **Ackerman : ih kan kamu disini ceritanya kan tsundere:(( wkwk**

 **Eren Jaeger : ih kan awal awal pertemuan harus dingin cuek gitu:((**

 **kimmphi95 : duh dagdigdug ya:(( ini diusahakan fast update kok:(( tunggu aja ya. terima kasih sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:))**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih, untuk kedepannya mungkin akan banyak adegan yang lebih mendrama, biar kekinian/? untuk kekurangannya mohon dimaafkan. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	3. III: Tidak boleh bolos

**MY LOVELY SENSEI**

 **Pair :**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! GS, TYPO, OOC.**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya~**

.

.

.

.

Mikasa sedang berdiri di depan toilet. Usut punya usut, ternyata ia sedang menunggu Armin yang kebelet _boker_.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita memanggil namanya, "Mikasa!"

Mikasa menoleh kearah wanita itu, ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Jangan lupa nanti latihan saman!" ucap wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah ketua ekskul saman.

"Aah, i-iya." Mikasa menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

 _'Sial, kenapa harus bertemu sekarang.'_

Armin pun keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang bahagia setelah mengeluarkan beban hidupnya di dalam toilet.

"Haaaa~ leganya." ucap Armin sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

Mikasa pun segera menghampiri Armin, lalu mencengkram bahu Armin kencang.

"Armin, selamatkan aku!" ucap Mikasa sambil melotot kearah Armin.

Armin yang melihat penampilan Mikasa pun ketakutan sekaligus kesakitan. Maklum saja, tangan Mikasa itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan tepukan Mikasa setara dengan pukulan 100 orang.

Bahkan, ketika tangannya ingin menepuk pundak seseorang, aura gelap sudah sangat terasa oleh sang calon korban.

Biasanya, korban tepukan Mikasa adalah teman-temannya sendiri, seperti Eren, Armin, dan Sasha.

Itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian alasan mengapa Mikasa ingin ikut ekskul saman.

Sebenarnya, alasan utama Mikasa ingin ikut saman adalah karena dia ingin menghilangkan hobi nya yaitu suka berfujoshi ria di kamar.

Saat kelas 10, ia berhasil menghilangkan sifat fujoshi nya karena dia terlalu fokus dengan saman. Bahkan, dia tidak pernah absen sekalipun saat saman.

Selain itu, saman merupakan salah satu ekskul yang sangat bergengsi karena segudang prestasinya. Sehingga, siapapun yang ikut saman kemungkinan menjadi _anak_ _famous_ sangat besar. Meskipun, itu bukan tujuan Mikasa.

Dengkulnya pun sampai biru-biru karena terlalu sering bersimpuh dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Mikasa sudah mengabdikan dirinya kepada saman. Bahkan dia tidak ada waktu untuk menghabiskan masa SMA nya dengan bersenang-senang.

Namun ketika Mikasa naik kelas 11 ia satu kelas dengan Armin, Eren, dan Sasha. Armin adalah seorang fujoshi garis keras.

Awalnya, Mikasa berusaha menjauhi mereka bertiga. Selain karena Armin seorang fujoshi akut, mereka bertiga dikenal dengan reputasi yang kurang baik karena sifat malasnya. Terutama Eren, karena Eren adalah yang paling malas di antara mereka bertiga. Mikasa sangat tidak suka dengan orang pemalas.

Saat Eren mendekatinya saat awal masuk sekolah, Mikasa bersikap dingin. Namun, lama-kelamaan ia mulai mengenal mereka bertiga. Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab dan jiwa fujoshi Mikasa bangkit kembali.

Dan sekarang, Mikasa pun kembali menjadi seorang fujoshi dan ngeship VIKTUURI.

Mikasa sadar, bahwa mereka bertiga tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan, Mikasa sering bermain kerumah Armin untuk sekedar menonton anime bersama. Untuk sekarang, ia sangat suka anime Shingeki no Kyojin dan Yuri!!! on Ice.

Semenjak kelas 11 semester 2, Mikasa mulai jarang hadir ekskul saman. Bahkan, ia sudah tidak datang sama sekali. Bukan karena ia menjadi pemalas. Tapi, ia sangat kurang suka dengan sikap-sikap anak saman yang menurutnya kurang baik.

Bayangkan saja, mereka juga suka menindas adik kelas. Meskipun menurutnya, adik kelas ekskul saman jaman sekarang rata-rata tidak tahu diri.

Namun, tidak semua anak saman seperti itu. Beberapa juga ada yang bersikap baik-baik. Dan terkadang mengajak dirinya untuk ikut hadir di ekskul saman.

Tetapi, ia sudah sangat muak. Terlalu banyak drama di ekskulnya. Dari permasalahan ketua dan wakil, adik kelas yang nyolot, kakak kelas yang menyebalkan, labrak-labrakan, hingga masalah angkatan di bawa-bawa ke ekskulnya.

Semenjak itu, Mikasa sangat jarang ikut saman. Meskipun hadir, ia hanya beberapa jam di sana kemudian langsung makan cilor dan seblak bersama teman-temannya.

Mikasa lebih memilih bersama teman-teman akrabnya daripada bersama anak-anak saman. Karena, ia lebih nyaman bersama teman akrabnya.

Namun, ia sangat suka dengan guru samannya. Farlan Church, seorang _syekh_ atau orang yang mengajari saman di sekolahnya. Ia sangat baik kepada anak-anak didiknya. Selain itu, ia masih muda dan tampan.

Tapi, karena ia sudah tidak betah dengan ekskulnya, ia jadi jarang masuk saman.

"ARMIN! TADI KETUA SAMAN MENYURUH KU UNTUK EKSKUL! ASTAGA AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" Mikasa terlihat sangat panik.

Armin berpikir sejenak, "Mikasa, aku juga malas datang ke pertemuan anak PMR. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama membolos saja?" ucap Armin yang tentu saja langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Mikasa.

.

.

.

.

"Eren." panggil Armin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren sambil tetap fokus bermain game dalam handphone nya.

"Nanti kau datang ke pertemuan PMR?" tanya Armin. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya Armin dan Eren adalah anak PMR. Hanya saja, mereka sering membolos.

"Entah, aku malas datang." ucap Eren masih tetap fokus bermain game.

"Yasudah, kita bolos ekskul saja nanti." ucap Armin yang disetujui oleh Eren.

"Sasha, nanti kau ekskul?" tanya Armin.

"Sepertinya iya." ucap Sasha sambil memakan kentang nya.

"Kita bolos saja." hasut Mikasa.

Sasha menutup bekalnya, "Tidak bisa, minggu kemarin aku sudah bolos. Masa iya sekarang aku bolos lagi?!"

"Ah! Aku saja sering bolos. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya." jawab Mikasa dengan santai.

"Ck, dasar kalian manusia _laknat._ " ucap Sasha.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membolos ekskul. Kecuali Sasha.

"Aku ke ruang olahraga dulu, dadah~" ucap Sasha lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Mikasa, Armin, dan Eren pun melancarkan aksi mereka untuk membolos ekskul. Mereka bertiga memakai masker berwarna hitam dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Mereka sudah terlihat seperti seorang maling sendal jepit di masjid.

Mikasa melihat-lihat situasi dengan menggunakan sarung. Ya, dia membawa sarung yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Aman." ucap Mikasa kepada Armin dan Eren.

Armin dan Eren pun tersenyum senang. Mereka berjalan keluar pagar.

 _'Anime hentai, I'm coming!'_

"Ekhm.."

Mikasa, Armin, dan Eren pun tertegun. Mereka merasakan firasat mereka tidak enak.

"Kalian mau kemana, hah?!" ucap ketua PMR, Ymir.

 _GLEK_

Armin dan Eren menelan ludah mereka.

' _Sial, kenapa bisa kita ketahuan?'_ batin Eren.

 _'Tidak tahu, habis sudah riwayat kita.'_ balas Armin.

Ya, mereka melakukan kontak batin.

"YAAKK!! SAKIT! LEPASKAN YMIR!" teriak Eren dan Armin bersamaan. Ymir sedang menjewer telinga mereka dan menyeret mereka berdua ke ruangan PMR.

Mikasa cengo melihat Eren dan Armin.

 _'Yosh, sebaiknya aku langsung kabur sebelum ketahuan ketua.'_

Mikasa pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk kabur, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

"Mikasa."

 _GLEK_

 _'Matilah aku.'_

"Kau harus saman," ucap Rico dengan nada dingin.

Mikasa memandang Rico dengan dingin. "Aku tidak mau!"

Rico yang tidak tahan pun menyeret Mikasa paksa ke ruangan latihan saman.

"KAU HARUS LATIHAN UNTUK LOMBA! KAK FARLAN SUDAH MENUNGGU KITA!" teriak Rico.

Mikasa sudah tidak bisa menolak. Terutama setelah mendengar nama gurunya disebut, Farlan.

Akhirnya Mikasa menurut kepada Rico.

.

.

.

.

Armin dan Eren kini sedang berada di ruangan PMR. Mereka sedang mendapat siraman rohani dari Ymir, ketua PMR mereka.

Armin dan Eren hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya guru pembina kita sudah diganti." ucap Ymir.

"Diganti? Kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Pembina yang lama sudah mau pensiun, jadi diganti oleh pembina baru." ucap Ymir.

"Siapa pembina barunya?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Dia-"

 _CEKLEK_

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada rapat guru sebentar," ucap sang pembina baru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Levi _sensei._ " ucap Ymir ramah.

WHAT THE...

LEVI _SENSEI_?!

Eren membelalakkan matanya lebar. Astaga pujaan hatinya menjadi pembina di ekskulnya!

Eren bersumpah untuk tidak pernah membolos ekskul PMR lagi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Levi saat melihat Eren dan Armin.

" _Sensei_ , mereka ini juga anak PMR. Tapi sering bolos." ucap Ymir.

Demi pantat titan yang seksi, Eren menundukkan kepalanya malu. Kalau saja sekarang tidak ada Levi _sensei_ , Eren ingin sekali menjambak rambut Ymir sampai botak seperti Saitama, salah satu karakter anime favoritenya.

Levi pun menatap tajam Eren dan Armin. Karena sesungguhnya, Levi sangat membenci orang yang bolos.

"Hoo seperti itu, kalian mulai hari ini tidak kuizinkan untuk membolos!" ucap Levi dengan nada dingin.

Armin memandang takut Levi, sedangkan Eren? Tidak usah ditanyakan. Dia malah memandang wajah Levi yang terlihat tampan di matanya.

Armin melirik kearah Eren, dan benar saja dugaan Armin. Eren sedang sibuk memperhatikan Levi.

"Psst, Eren." bisik Armin.

Eren tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk melihat wajah tampan Levi.

Armin pun mencubit pinggang Eren.

"Ouchh, sakit Armin!" ucap Eren.

"Jangan bengong, Eren." ucap Armin.

Levi hanya menatap datar Armin dan Eren.

"Levi _sensei_ , ini adalah proposal dari pusat PMR." ucap Historia, wakil ketua PMR.

Levi mengambil proposal tersebut lalu membacanya. Eren yang melihat Levi sangat serius pun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Kalau saja tidak ada Ymir dan Historia, mungkin Armin akan meledek Eren habis-habisan. Wajah Eren terlihat sangat _tablo_ sekarang.

Armin cekikikan sendiri melihat wajah Eren. Eren yang merasa dirinya di tertawakan pun hanya melotot kearah Armin, _'Awas saja kau Armin, tunggu pembalasan dariku.'_

.

.

.

.

"Haa~ tidak kusangka pembina baru kita Levi _sensei._ " ucap Armin. Kini mereka berada di kantin, mereka sedang istirahat.

Eren pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, " _SIALAN_ KAU ARMIN! AKAN KUBALAS PERBUATAN MU ITU!" ucap Eren sambik berteriak.

Armin tertawa mendengar ucapan Eren. Armin pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Armin! Lihat kebelakang!" Eren berteriak kepada Armin, Armin yang bingung pun mematuhi perintah Eren. Dan... IA MELIHAT ERWIN SEDANG BERJALAN MENUJU KANTIN.

Eren mengeluarkan seringainya, "Mau kupanggil, Armin?"

Armin tersedak, salahkan Eren yang tiba-tiba memberitahu keberadaan Erwin.

Eren yang melihat tampang panik Armin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Armin yang tidak tahan pun pergi meninggalkan Eren yang tertawa sendirian, seperti orang gila.

"Jangan tertawa sendirian."

 _GLEK_

Eren menghentikan tawanya, ia lalu menoleh kearah sosok yang berbicara tadi.

Levi _sensei?!_

Levi pun duduk di sebelah Eren. Jantung Eren semakin memberontak, sekarang ia duduk bersebelahan dengan _sensei_ pujaan nya.

 _DAG DIG DUG_

Hanya keheningan yang meliputi keduanya. Bahkan, seekor cicak pun tak berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _'Mampus, harus bicara apa aku.'_

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang UKS." ucap Levi lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Eren pun hanya mampu terdiam.

 _'Astaga, tadi dia duduk di sebelahku?!'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **INI APA WOEEEE?!! /banting lemari/ sumpah ya ini tuh OOC banget:')) terima kasih untuk SayaTest yang membantu saya untuk mencari inspirasi untuk kelanjutan ff abal ini:'))**

 **Gak bisa bayangin kalo Mikasa beneran jadi anak saman:')) wkwkwk demi apalah ini OOC banget:')))**

 **Untuk sekarang, gomen karena gak bisa bales komen kalian karena saya lagi males ngetik:')) /digampar readers/**

 **Tapi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review /bow bareng levi/**

 **-levieren225**


	4. IV: Ketika kau begitu dekat

**MY LOVELY SENSEI**

 **Pair :**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyambut dunia. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan dilangit pertanda hari yang baru akan dimulai. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah. Rambutnya yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin pun ia biarkan, membuat yang melihatnya sangat risih.

"Eren, sisir rambutmu!" Sasha berteriak pada Eren. Sebuah sisir menempel pada helai rambut Eren. Sasha menyisir rambut Eren dengan telaten.

Eren hanya bisa diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mikasa dan Armin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau harusnya berpenampilan rapih, Eren." ucap Armin sambil memakan snack, Eren hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik nanti kerumahku. Kita buat makanan." ucap Mikasa sambil memainkan handphone nya.

Mata hijau zambrud milik Eren pun berbinar melihat Mikasa, "Ayo!"

Armin langsung mendelik, "Besok kita ulangan teman-teman."

1

2

3

4

5

"KITA KERUMAH MIKASA UNTUK BELAJAR!"

.

.

.

.

"Armin, nanti kalau jawabannya A, nanti unjuk jari telunjuk. Kalau jawabannya B, unjuk jari telunjuk dan tengah, seperti angka dua." pagi ini, Eren sudah ribut mengajarkan Armin taktik untuk memberikan jawaban saat ulangan. **_(Adegan tidak patut dicontoh, jangan ditiru. Jika nekad meniru, dosa ditanggung sendiri)_**

Armin pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah menyiapkan papan jalan untuk ulangan. Mata birunya fokus pada buku Bahasa Jerman, ulangan pertama yang akan dilaksanakan pagi ini.

Eren sibuk mencatat contekan di papan jalan warna cokelat milik adik Armin. Ya, Eren meminjam papan jalan punya adik Armin karena papan jalannya hilang entah kemana. Menurut Armin, Eren adalah temannya yang sangat tidak modal dan ceroboh.

Mikasa dan Sasha tidak seruangan dengan Eren, mereka berada diruangan sebelah. Armin duduk didepan kedua Eren. "Eren, pengawas sudah masuk!"

Armin pun kembali duduk ditempat duduknya, menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk ulangan di hari pertama. Eren pun membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu duduk dengan rapih.

Masuklah seorang wanita narsis dengan kacamatanya. Hanji masuk dengan tatapan riangnya, membuat para murid senang ketika tahu bahwa Hanji yang akan mengawas ruangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semua!" Hanji berteriak dengan suara 8 oktafnya. Semua murid bersorak-sorai saat Hanji menaruh tasnya diatas meja guru.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai-"

 _TOK TOK_

"Mrs. Hanji?" Nanaba, guru BK di sekolah pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Eren ulangan. Hanji pun mengalihkan matanya pada Nanaba yang berdiri di pintu kelas. Hanji pun menghampiri Nanaba keluar kelas.

Eren meraut pensilnya agar menjadi runcing. Hanji pun masuk kedalam kelas lalu mengambil kembali barang-barang miliknya. "Maaf semua, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

Semua murid menatap Hanji dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Hanji yang mengerti pandangan bingung murid-muridnya pun memberi penjelasan, "Karena ada kesalahan teknis, saya dipindahkan keruangan sebelah."

Eren menatap Hanji dengan perasaan kecewa, rasanya ia ingin menahan gurunya yang terlampau nyentrik dan mengikatnya dikelas ini.

Hanji pun keluar dari kelas, semua murid kecewa dan merasa ruangan sebelah sangat beruntung bisa diawasi oleh Hanji. Eren pun mendengus kesal, tangannya memainkan pensil yang tadi ia raut.

Pintu pun terbuka, Eren masih tidak peduli. Langkah kaki pun menggema dalam kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Eren yang sudah terlanjur kecewa pun tak berniat untuk menatap pengawas ruangan.

"Semua tas letakkan didepan."

 _GLEK_

Mata hijau Eren membulat, lalu ia menatap kedepan. Menatap sosok pengawas yang sangat ia tak duga. Armin pun menoleh kebelakang, sekedar untuk menatap wajah Eren yang ia yakini sekarang seperti seekor keledai.

Levi _sensei_ , ia yang mengawas ruangan Eren sekarang.

Mata keabuannya menatap tajam semua murid. Levi sangat tidak suka pada murid yang suka mencontek saat ulangan.

Semua murid pun meletakkan tas mereka di depan, termasuk Eren. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melewati _sensei_ kesayangannya. Mata elang Levi menatap semua murid yang sudah duduk kembali, lalu mulai membagikan kertas ujian.

Eren mulai berkeringat dingin. Bukan karena ujian, tapi karena Levi mengawas ujian. Bagaimana kalau Levi tahu kalau Eren menyontek? Bisa jatuh harga diri Eren dihadapan guru berkacamata itu.

Mata Levi yang tertutup kacamata pun menatap tajam meja dan kursi semua murid. Takut-takut ada yang mencontek. Eren bersyukur, untung saja tadi ia menulis contekannya dengan samar-samar.

Jantung Eren semakin berdegup keras ketika Levi membagikan kertas ujian kepadanya. Mata hijau Eren bertemu dengan mata keabuan milik Levi.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren merona hebat, wajah dingin Levi memang sangat mempesona. Eren pun menatap punggung kokoh sang guru. Senyum pun menghiasi wajah Eren, _'Dia semakin tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat.'_

"Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri, jika ada yang mencontek akan saya robek kertas ujian kalian."

Semua murid menatap horor guru pengawas mereka. Levi memang dikenal sebagai guru yang sangat dingin. Matanya selalu memancarkan aura membunuh yang teramat dalam. Tapi, tidak sedikit para murid maupun guru yang mengagumi sosok dingin Levi.

Semua murid pun mulai mengisi. Eren memainkan pensilnya sambil membaca soal ujian, _'Ah, ini gampang sekali.'_

Eren mulai mencatat jawabannya pada lembar jawaban, untung saja dia masih ingat dengan jawabannya. Gadis bermata hijau menulis jawaban sambil sesekali melirik kearah Levi yang sedang menatap semua murid.

 _GLEK_

Eren memalingkan wajahnya pada kertas ujian. Entah benar atau salah, Eren merasa sang guru sedang memperhatikannya tadi. Jantung Eren semakin berdebar, tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian jantungnya, _'Kenapa harus berdebar disaat seperti ini?'_

1 jam lewat 30 menit pun berlalu...

Semua murid pun mulai mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka, termasuk Eren dan Armin.

"Eren, kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Armin sambil memegang kertas ujiannya.

Eren pun menjawab dengan bangga, "Tentu saja. Soalnya mudah."

Armin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Eren, "Karena ada _someone_?" Armin pun mulai menggoda Eren.

Wajah Eren semakin merona, lalu ia berdiri dihadapan Levi. Ah, Eren jadi semakin gugup berada didekat Levi. Eren memberikan kertas ujiannya pada pria dengan rambut model undercut itu lalu pergi secepatnya menuju meja duduknya.

Levi menatap kertas ujian Eren lama, lalu matanya menatap Eren. "Eren Jaeger."

Jantung Eren berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya kaku untuk sekedar digerakkan. Efek panggilan Levi sangat besar untuk kesehatan Eren.

Eren berusaha menoleh kearah Levi. Levi pun menyuruh Eren untuk mendekat padanya. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu gugup setengah mati. Eren memberanikan diri mendekat pada Levi.

"Y-ya, _sensei_?" Eren bertanya dengan wajah yang kelewat merah. Armin bahkan sampai menahan tawanya akibat melihat wajah bodoh Eren.

Levi menatap mata Eren dan membuat Eren semakin salah tingkah. "Eren, kau salah mengisi soal."

"EEEHHH?!"

"Soal ini untuk kelas 10. Ah, sepertinya soal ini terselip." ucap Levi dengan suaranya yang berat.

Eren melongo mendengar ucapan Levi. Mata hijaunya melebar, "Kelas 10?!"

"Sepertinya kau harus ujian kembali." ucap Levi lalu memberikan selembar kertas ujian kelas 11 pada Eren. Eren hanya menerima pasrah nasibnya hari ini.

Armin yang menunggu Eren diluar ruangan pun bingung ketika melihat Eren kembali duduk di kursi ujiannya. "Ssttt! Eren!"

Eren menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang sebahu, "Aku ulangan lagi. Tadi salah soal."

Mata biru Armin melebar. Ia melihat Eren yang mulai mengerjakan ujiannya. Sasha dan Mikasa pun datang menghampiri Armin yang masih bengong menatap Eren dari jendela.

"Armin, mana Eren?" tanya Mikasa sambil menepuk pundak Armin. Sasha datang sambil memakan snack kentangnya.

"Eren ujian lagi, tadi dia salah soal." ucap Armin. Mikasa dan Sasha terkejut mendengarnya, mereka kemudian mengintip kedalam ruangan dimana hanya ada Eren dan Levi.

Ya, hanya ada Eren dan Levi didalam ruangan itu.

Levi mengawasi Eren yang kembali melakukan ujian. Jantung Eren berdegup keras ketika Levi berjalan kearahnya. Derap kaki menggema didalam ruangan. Eren semakin panik, Levi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Santai saja Eren, saya akan menunggu." ucap Levi dengan suara _hexos_ nya. Eren merasa dirinya hamil mendadak ketika mendengar suara seksi sang guru.

Eren sudah tak tahu caranya mencontek. Fokusnya sekarang hanya tertuju pada soal ujian. Lebih tepatnya pada Levi yang masih setia berdiri disebelahnya. Armin, Mikasa, dan Sasha hanya bisa tertawa dari jendela saat melihat kedekatan guru dengan muridnya.

Tangan Eren gemetar. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat banyak, "Ini."

Levi menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Eren, "Keningmu berkeringat."

Eren menatap terkejut sapu tangan berwarna biru. Lalu menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

Levi pun berjalan kebelakang sambil melihat-lihat kursi murid-murid. Detak jantung Eren sudah tak karuan, dirinya benar-benar gugup sekarang. _'Meleleh aku.'_

Eren mengerjakan ujiannya, melingkari setiap pilihan ganda yang menurut Eren adalah jawaban yang benar. Gadis bermata hijau itu semakin tidak fokus ketika Levi kembali mendekatinya.

Levi sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat jawaban Eren. Dapat dirasakan hidung Eren mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh atletis Levi.

 _'Terlalu dekat, sensei sayang.'_

Eren berusaha menyelesaikan ulangannya. Masa bodo jawabannya salah atau tidak, berdekatan dengan Levi membuat kesehatan jantungnya terancam.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah terburu-buru Eren Jaeger." Levi berusaha membuat Eren tenang, tapi sepertinya ucapan Levi malah semakin membuat Eren bergerak cepat.

Tangan kanan Eren menulis dengan cepat kertas ujian. Ia tidak berani menatap pria bermata elang yang sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Kemeja putih dengan kancing teratas terbuka yang membuat sebagian dada bidang Levi terekspos membuat Eren ingin mimisan.

Akhirnya, Eren menyelesaikan ujiannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke meja guru untuk menaruh kertas ujian. Levi menatap kertas ujian milik Eren, lalu kembali memeriksanya -Takut-takut salah mengerjakan soal lagi.-

Eren berlari keluar dengan langkah terbirit-birit. Berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak hebat. Armin pun menghampiri Eren, "Bagaimana dengan kencannya?"

Eren yang masih berdebar-debar hanya bisa menjitak kepala Armin, " _Sialan_ kau."

Armin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Eren. Mikasa dan Sasha pun menghampiri Eren dan Armin. "Ekhm, jadi bagaimana rasanya berdua-duaan dengan ekhm Levi _sensei_ ekhm." Sasha berucap sambil menggoda Eren.

Eren semakin malu dibuatnya, Eren kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan biru. Levi pun keluar dari ruangan. Mikasa, Sasha, dan Armin menunduk hormat pada Levi. Levi hanya menatap datar mereka lalu kembali berjalan.

Eren melebarkan matanya, _'Sapu tangan Levi sensei!'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n :**

 **Ohayou minna~ adakah yang kangen dengan ff ini? /gakada/** **sesungguhnya ff ini sangat sangat ooc :')) wkwk untuk yang ujian diharapkan tidak meniru apa yang saya tulis :'v. Saya akan kembali membalas komen-komen** **untuk chapter kemarin xD**

 **Ema RI : terima kasih sudah memberitahu kekeliruan saya :')) itu adalah salah satu efek kurang a*ua x'D /plak/ dan terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini:))**

 **SayaTest : wkwkwk request siapa ini hah?! request siapa?! :v /ditampol/ mikasa sudah dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan pukul memukul :v /digorok/ terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini dan semangat juga untuk SayaTest :))**

 **vanillacake123 : wkwk karena mikasa suka yang tidak biasa, mangkanya dia memilih saman :v /ciah/ wkwk saya juga maunya sih langsung mempertemukan bibir eren dan levi secepatnya:(( bahkan langsung tarik ke kua kalo perlu:(( /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini dan semangat juga untuk vanillacake123 :))**

 **levi love petra : mikasa kan bocah unik, jadi suka yang unik-unik :v /plak/** **terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini :))**

 **beruang madu : ih dasar reader hentong :(( /dilempar batu/ wkwk lihat saja nanti perkembangannya seperti apa xD terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini :))**

 **kayaknya ini terlalu ooc banget ya? tapi saya sengaja buat ooc. saya ingin menunjukkan kisah kasih anak remaja yang saya tahu. jadi yaaaa abal gini deh hehe. Btw, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review ff ini :)) /bow bareng levi dan eren/**

 **-levieren225**


	5. V: Contekan dan Pindah?

**MY LOVELY SENSEI**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi A** **ckerman x Eren Jaeger (fem)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Warn! GS, OOC, TYPO,** **SchoolLifeAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Ujian hari kedua masih berlanjut. Eren masih terbayang-bayang bau harum nan maskulin milik _sensei_ kesayangannya. Bagaimana suara _baritone_ itu menggema, rahangnya yang keras, serta kacamata yang selalu bertengger pada hidung mancung Levi. Sungguh, Eren berdebar sangat kala memikirkannya.

Hari ini adalah giliran Hanji _sensei_ yang mengawas. Hati kecil Eren sedikit kecewa—ia berharap diawasi lagi oleh _sensei_ pendek nan tampan. Ya, tapi walaupun begitu kini Eren bersyukur—setidaknya Hanji yang akan mengawas ujian.

Sebenarnya, Eren sudah mengetahui jawaban dari ujian hari ini. Bisa dikatakan dirinya curang—tapi ini demi kepentingan masa depan yang lebih indah (dan lagi, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menggunakan kunci jawaban. Seluruh murid di kelas sama _bejad_ nya). Gadis bermata hijau zambrud mengeluarkan kertas kecil; tertera _a-b-c-d-e_ disana. Sangat rapi dan jelas.

Pensil di genggaman tangan mulai bekerja. Mencoret kertas ujian yang masih mulus. Mengisi beberapa soal dengan mudah. Hanji _sensei_ tengah mengoreksi ujian yang lain. Benda runcing bergerak kesana dan kemari. Tak berhenti sebelum semuanya selesai.

Eren mendesah, menatap kunci jawaban yang ia pegang tak semuanya terisi. Ia segera menoleh kearah Sasha diujung kiri (kebetulan hari ini adalah ujian matematika, jadi Sasha berada satu ruangan dengan Eren). Gadis berambut coklat panjang sedikit berbisik—berharap si gadis kentang menoleh kearahnya.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Eren. Sasha segera menoleh ketika desisan si gadis Jaeger terdengar. "Nomor berapa?" ucap Sasha setengah berbisik.

Lantas Eren menyebutkan angka; lewat jari jemari. "Nomor 30 sampai 40."

Armin yang berada di belakang Eren hanya menatap. Sedikit tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah laku sang sahabat. Sasha segera menyebut—tentu saja dengan isyarat lewat jari. Eren segera menulis dengan siap.

Waktu masih beberapa lama. Namun kertas ujian Eren sudah penuh oleh coretan jawaban. Dirinya puas—oh, tinggal menjawab esai, habis itu selesai. Diliriknya si gadis pirang bermata biru laut. Ia tengah menulis esai. Ada 5 nomor—namun panjang-panjang jawabannya.

Ya, setidaknya pilihan ganda Eren sudah terjawab semua. Semua soal ada 1 sampai 40.

"Hei, pilihan ganda ternyata diisi menggunakan pena." ucap Thomas.

Eren hanya mendengar perbincangan para murid di ruangan. Hanji yang kebetulan mendengar pun menyahut, "Oh iya, murid-murid. Erd- _san_ tadi berpesan jawabannya menggunakan pena. Walaupun itu adalah pilihan ganda."

Gadis bermata hijau mendesis pelan. Guru yang satu itu memang merepotkan. Dengan sedikit malas, Eren merogoh pena dalam kotak pensil. Lalu menebalkan lingkaran yang sudah ia buat.

Jarum jam masih bergerak. Armin memanggil Eren dengan suara rendah. Memberitahu jika dirinya sudah selesai menulis esai. Segera gadis berambut coklat mengambil kertas Armin, lalu menulis dengan cepat.

 _Tak tik tuk._

Suara dentingan jam menggema. Ruangan sangat sepi dan senyap. Eren lega; kertas sudah penuh oleh tulisan. Tinggal menunggu jam pulang berbunyi.

Sekali lagi, mata hijau itu menerawang; menatap pilihan ganda yang sudah ditebalkan menggunakan pena. 1 sampai 40 sudah terjawab penuh. Hah, untung saja tadi Sasha mencatat semua.

Oh, nomor 36 belum diisi.

Eren celingak-celinguk. Menatap kanan dan kiri. Huh, ada Hitch yang masih menulis. "Psstt—Hitch."

Gadis disebelah Eren menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau sudah mengisi nomor 36?"

"Sudah."

"Isinya apa? A, B, C, D, atau E?"

Hitch mengerutkan dahi. Ia kembali menatap kertas ujian. Sedikit bingung atas pertanyaan Eren. "Pilihan ganda 'kan hanya sampai nomor 35, Eren."

Eh?

"Ya, waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi." ucap Hanji _sensei._ Menatap semua murid dengan tatapan seorang maniak.

Eren melotot. Menatap jawaban yang kelebihan. Soalnya memang sampai 40—tapi pilihan ganda hanya sampai 35, sisanya esai. Dan dirinya melingkari nomor 37 sampai 40 dengan pena.

Tidak bisa dihapus.

Gadis itu membatin, ' _Mati Aku. Pasti ketahuan mencontek oleh Erd sensei._ ' Ya, begitulah batin Eren.

Ia menoleh. Menatap Sasha yang anteng sambil bersiul. Huh, gadis kentang itu keliru pasti.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Eren lalu mencoret jawaban yang salah. Lantas ia menatap Sasha yang kegirangan—mengumpulkan kertas ujian dengan gembira. Armin yang di belakang hanya menatap bingung, "Ada apa, Eren?"

Yang di panggil tak menyahut. Ia hanya tertawa melihat Sasha. Buru-buru ia menepuk pundak si gadis kentang. "Hei, Sasha. Kau menjawab pilihan ganda sampai nomor berapa?"

Sasha menoleh, lalu menjawab, "Sampai 40."

Lagi-lagi Eren tertawa lebar. Hampir setara dengan ketawa Hanji. Guru nyentrik itu hanya menatap bingung—tapi ia ikut tertawa juga (padahal Hanji tidak tahu apa yang di tertawakan Eren). Sasha yang mulai kebingungan hanya menatap aneh, "Ada apa, Eren?"

"Oh, Braus. Apa kau tahu soalnya sampai berapa?" ucap Eren. Menghentikan gelak tawa.

"40 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi pilihan ganda hanya sampai 35. Dan kau isi sampai nomor 40."

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

 _DUAGH_

"HUWAAAAA!!! AKU LUPA! AKU TADI TIDAK MELIHAT SOAL!!! HUWEEEE BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Sasha berteriak histeris. Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Sedangkan Eren semakin terjungkal dibuat. "Sasha, sebaiknya kau ambil lagi kertasnya. Lalu coret yang kelebihan." ucap Armin.

Gadis kentang segera berlari menuju meja Hanji. Mengambil kertas ujiannya lalu mencoret yang kelebihan. Eren bergumam, "Mati kita. Sudah mencontek, tak lihat soal lagi. Aku harap Erd _sensei_ tidak memperhatikan pilihan ganda yang ku coret."

"Kalian mencontek?"

Eren dan Armin bergidik ngeri. Hanji sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Memasang wajah gila dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Beruntung saat ini Aku yang menjadi pengawas. Coba saja Levi—"

"M-memangnya kenapa kalau Levi _sensei_ yang mengawas?" ucap Eren malu-malu. Pipinya merona.

Hanji kemudian tertawa, membuat Armin dan Eren harus menjauh. "Hahaha, mungkin nyawa kalian terancam. Karena Levi sangat membenci orang yanv mencontek."

Tubuh tinggi Eren melemas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memenangkan hati sang guru dingin.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa berjalan menuju kantin. Membeli beberapa camilan dengan minuman dingin. Ia menunggu sosis dibakar. Memainkan handphone sambil duduk di kantin.

Suasana sudah sepi. Armin, Eren, dan Sasha pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Dirinya yang ingin pulang pun harus tertunda—lantaran perutnya amat lapar.

"Sedang beli makanan, Mikasa?"

Gadis oriental itu menoleh. Menatap sosok lelaki berdiri dengan tampan. Mikasa melotot, itu Farlan _sensei_! Pelatih saman di sekolahnya.

 _Dag dig dug._

Hati Mikasa cenat-cenut. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia gugup setengah mati. Farlan perlahan duduk di samping Mikasa, "Tidak pulang?"

"T-tidak _sensei._ S-saya ingin makan sebentar." jawab Mikasa gemetaran.

"O-oh, begitu."

Hening. Hanya ada bunyi kompor yang meletup. Kaki Mikasa tak bisa diam. Sedangkan Farlan masih duduk dengan tenang. "Kenapa jarang latihan saman?"

Mikasa hanya menunduk. "S-saya hanya.. banyak tugas sekolah dan kerja kelompok."

"Nona, ini pesanannya."

Akhirnya, pesanannya datang. Dengan buru-buru, Mikasa mengambil sosis, lalu membayar pesanan. "S-saya duluan, _sensei._ "

Mikasa membungkuk sopan, lalu hendak pergi. "Mikasa."

 _Dug._

Jantungnya hampir mau copot. Farlan kembali berucap, "Aku rindu melihat kau menari saman."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Eren tengah berkunjung kerumah Armin hanya untuk me _ngestalk_ Levi lewat _instagram_ milik Armin. Oh, harus diberi tahu. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Eren mem _follow_ _instagram_ Levi menggunakan akun milik Armin—tanpa sepengetahuan gadis pirang itu.

Namun, pepatah selalu mengatakan _bangkai di kubur pun baunya akan tercium juga._ Karena akibat keteledorannya, Armin tahu lalu sempat ingin meng _unfoll_ sang guru. Tapi Eren mencegahnya agar ia bisa menge _stalk_ Levi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Gadis bermata hijau itu terlalu malu untuk mem _follow_ akun Levi menggunakan akun miliknya.

"Armin, lihat!" ucap Eren serius.

Armin yang tengah membaca buku pun menyahut, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Eren menunjukkan handphone-nya. "Levi _sensei_ pindah ke SMA Rose!"

"Ya, terus?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"HUWEEEE ARMIN!!!!! MASA IYA LEVI _SENSEI_ TEGA MENINGGALKANKU?!"

Eren berteriak histeris. Armin tutup telinga. Membiarkan gadis itu berguling-guling diatas lantai dingin.

Intinya, kabar kepindahan Levi membuat hati Eren gundah gulana.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo, adakah yang merindukan fik ini? /gak. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mengalami _writer block_ , saya bisa melanjutkan fanfik ini wkwk (walaupun pendek, maafkan saya).**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca;** ** _ererigado_ , _Ibubble_ , _vanillacake123_ , ****_REucliffe11_ , ****_kimmphi95_ , ****_Mizune Tori_ , ****_Rye Raven_ , _Erumin Smith_ , ****_BlankMong_.**

 **Oh ya, tambahan. Disini saya buat Levi berkacamata alias megane boy xD.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **-levieren225**


	6. PENGUMUMAN

**_PENGUMUMAN_**

Hai, saya levieren225.

Berhubung fanfiksi _My Lovely Sensei_ di dedikasikan untuk teman saya (yang bersangkutan meminta agar identitas tidak disebutkan), teman saya meminta untuk di discontinue karena suatu alasan. Ya, saya pun tak bisa memaksa juga.

Jadi, saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, fanfiksi _My Lovely Sensei_ akan berhenti sampai sini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memberi fav dan follow untuk fik ini

-levieren225


End file.
